Pokemon Special: Goldenrod High
by Valkeyrie's Servant
Summary: AU Boarding School. The Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh dexholders are attending high school in Goldenrod City. I suck at summaries forgive me. Shippings are Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Frantic, Commoner. Ratings may change cause I think chap one doesn't have any harmful words.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors's Note: Hey guyz this is my very first story here so please criticize my working or tell me where I should improve (so meaning helpful criticism and not flames) I also suck at describing things so forgive me for my descriptions, and I'm not sure if I am able to update daily I'm not good at making stories (I got help from my friend this chapter hopefully she can keep on correcting my mistakes). Anyways enjoy (Hopefully) the story.  
_**

It was a peaceful and sunny morning in the small town of Pallet, most of the population were just waking up to do their morning routines. Well, it was quiet until…

"RED GET OUT OF BED!" the shout made a teen, who looked to be 16 that has raven hair and red eyes, fall out of his bed.

"WHA- Blue? How did you get into my house? And why are you here early in the morning?" the teen, now identified as Red, looked at his assaulter. She had long brown hair that reached her back and blue eyes.

"Red, you've been friends with her for 5 years, and yet you're unfamiliar with her doings?" Red looked behind Blue, and saw a brunette with a stoic expression. He was staring at Red with bored green eyes and also had spiky brown hair. This was Green, Red's best friend.

"Well, I can't argue with that, Green. Still, what are both of you doing at my house at this early hour?" Red asked while looking at his alarm clock that read 6:13 AM.

"We came to pick you up. The new school year is here, if you recall. It's better to go there together to save time finding each other when we get to our dorms" said Green.

"Oh right. We were supposed to go to the boarding school in the Johto region, right?"

"Yes, so have you packed your stuff yet?"

"Green, how would you expect Red to pack, if he forgot that summer already ended just now?" said Blue.

"Well, get packing Red. When Yellow arrives, we should leave immediately; we still have to go to Vermillion City to catch the ferry to Johto." Green got up, and went out of the room.

"Better pack up quickly, Red. Yellow will be here soon" Blue then followed Green out of the room.

After Red was done packing his clothes, valuables and necessities, he went to the bathroom to take a bath.

**YELLOW'S POV  
**I was rushing through the streets of Pallet Town to go to Red's house. Red along with Blue and Green were my best friends, we do almost everything together, but Red has a special place in my heart, I would admit to myself that I liked Red more than a friend I had only admitted it to Blue, as she is what all 3 of us think is our sister, add in the fact that she is my closest female friend. I had overslept earlier, so now I hope they haven't left just yet. I lived in Viridian City; it was near Pallet Town, so I hope I can make it there in time.

On the distance, I can see a familiar 2 story house. I finally made it. I knocked on the door three times before a blue eyed brunette opened the door, and greeted me.

"Hey Yellow, I see you finally made it. Red is still taking a bath, so let's make ourselves comfortable in his living room" Cheered Blue while dragging me to the said place. I could see Green sitting on an arm chair reading a novel; he nodded his greeting while I waved at him.

**RED'S POV  
**I had just finished showering when I heard Yellow arrived. I put on a white shirt with red vest and blue jeans. I grabbed my suitcase and went downstairs to see my friends talking. When they heard me enter the room, Yellow greeted me, and all of us went outside to Green's car.

The drive took about an hour. There was still spare time before the ferry departs. The ship was of moderate size. It was called SS Lugia. We went to our rooms to place our luggage; our room was simple, 2 rooms with 2 single beds each with a glass table & some chairs (A/N: Forgive me if this is not a room in a ship looks like I haven't been on one yet). The trip will be 5 hours, so I went to my room to sleep since my last one wasn't enough .  
' Hmm… I wonder what our school will be like' I thought before sleep took over me. I woke up 4 and a half hours later the ship will be arriving at Goldenrod in 30 minutes. I went out of the room and looked around seeing no one was around I went to the deck, the sea air feels cool and relaxing.

"Hey there, Red!" I turned around to see the smiling Yellow. She was running to me that she didn't see the small puddle that formed from the swimming pool nearby.

"Yellow watch out there's a small puddle!" Yellow didn't stop in time, and slipped. I ran to her, and caught her before she made contact with the floor.

Yellow's POV  
"Yellow watch out there's a small puddle" I couldn't stop in time, and felt myself slip. I closed my eyes bracing for the impact. After awhile, I didn't feel the floor, but I felt a pair of arms grabbing me in mid-fall. I opened my eyes to see a pair of worried red eyes. I felt myself blush as my crush held me in his arms.

"Yellow, are you ok?" asked Red.

"I-I'm fine, Red" I stuttered out. Realizing that I'm still in his arms didn't help calm my blush down.

"Are you sure? Your face is red." I sighed. Even though he is kind and handsome, he is still very dense.

"Wow, Yellow. I didn't think you would admit it to Red." I looked back to see Blue smiling mischievously walking towards us.  
"Admit what?" asked Red, I saw Blue's smile looked wider like a kid that has gotten his/her favorite toy for Christmas.

"Oh nothing but for Yellow's lo-"

I immediately jumped out of Red's arms, and put my hand over her mouth.

"N-n-nothing Red. Blue is just making things up!" My face went even redder than before.

"Are you sure? Your face is-", he was cut off by the captain saying that they will be docking at Goldenrod's harbor in a few seconds. We went back to our room and collect our luggage. After walking through the busy city of Goldenrod, we arrived at our school, Goldenrod High (A/N: Couldn't think of a good name I suck at naming things sorry about this). The school itself was big. On the left are the dorms where we would be staying; On the right are places for the outdoor sports like swimming, tennis, basketball, etc.

"I hope this school year would be fun!" I heard Red say, and I have the funniest feeling this school year will be crazy and fun.

**_  
Again I'm sorry if this chapter is not satisfying I'm not very good at English and making stories, if ever I'll introduce the Johto gang next chapter hope I get some reviews good or bad (though must be helpful).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's chapter two, I'm not sure if there are any readers since I only got 1 review and some favs, anyway in this chapter I'll be introducing the Johto trio and a brief appearance of someone try to guess him/her (will be easy anyway).  
'…' thought  
"…" speech**

Somewhere along the path to Goldenrod, a lone red haired boy with silver eyes looked like he was walking towards his school. Tpath he took was peaceful and quiet, but his peace was shattered when he heard an annoying voice.

"Hey there Silver!" shouted a boy around 14 years of age, sporting a golden cap, red hoodie and black shorts. He had black hair, and a pair of mischievous gold eyes. Silver just ignored him, and continued walking to Goldenrod.

"Aw come on, you don't have to ignore me." said Gold as he poked Silver continuously trying to get some reaction out of him.

"What do you want?" Silver snapped, obviously irritated by the poking.

"Nothing, just wanted to get you to speak." Gold said smiling "By any chance, have you seen Crys?"

"No. She is probably avoiding you." said Silver.

"Ouch, Silver. That's harsh" Gold said while having a sad look, placing his hand on his chest where his heart is. "But I'll forgive ya. After all, we are best friends." With that Gold, slung his arms over Silver's shoulder.

Silver removed Gold's arm from around his shoulders, and walked faster towards the city.

"Hey, Silver. What's the rush? School doesn't start for another hour. You're starting to act like Crys being all serious when it comes to school" whined Gold as he catches up to Silver.

Suddenly, Silver got an idea. "Hey. Gold, I think Crystal's at school already. I just remembered that she went out earlier to go to the library there."

"Really?! Then, what're we waiting for let's go!" With that, Gold dragged Silver and ran towards the city. Although Gold failed to see a blue haired girl with anti-gravity pigtails ahead of them, Silver saw her. "Hey, watch out!"

The girl turned around, and saw 2 familiar faces running towards her. She shouted for them to stop, but Gold didn't seem to hear it and bumped into her.

"Gold, you idiot! I told you to stop!" said the girl while getting up. She was wearing a red T-shirt and shorts. She has blue eyes.

Gold got up, and looked at the girl "Oh, hey Super Serious Gal! Sorry for bumping ya. I was in a rush to get to school." said Gold.

"You? Rushing to go to school? Is the world ending already?" gasped Crystal while ignoring the nickname he had given her last year.

"Haha. Very funny." muttered Gold "Silver said you were in school already, so I was rushing there." while looking at the red haired boy.

"And, if I may ask why were you looking for me?" Crystal eyed Gold.

"To ask you out on a date." said Gold while looking at her body and stopping at her chest.

Crystal followed his sight, and blushed red on where he stopped. "GO TO HELL PERVERT!" She slapped Gold, and he fell to the ground again having swirls for eyes. With that, she walked towards Goldenrod while having a red face and steam coming out of her ears.

Silver pitied the golden eyed boy, and helped him to his feet. "Learned your lesson, yet?"

"I will take her out on a date someday Silver; trust me on that." Said Gold while smirking.

"Why am I friends with a pervert, and idiot?" sighed Silver while walking towards Goldenrod.

When they got to school, they saw Crystal talking to four individuals. They were going to approach them, until…

"WATCH OUT FROM BELOW!" someone shouted from above them. They saw a girl skydiving towards them they went out of her way.

When the girl landed, she shouted "COME ON SISSY! IT'S SAFE!" Then, she noticed the two boys beside her. She waved them hello, and proceeded to look to the sky and saw a boy going down as well.

"See? That wasn't too bad was it now" said the girl. She had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Say that for yourself. My outfit got ruined" whined the boy, who had red eyes and a white hat covering his hair.

Then, the two saw Gold and Silver, and went to introduce themselves.

The girl introduced herself first.

"Hey there the name is….."  
**_  
Well I'll end it there now you can probably guess their names already anyway hope you guyz keep reading even though its crappy xD anyways leave a review on where I should improve and I don't know how to do Gold's personality so yeah, Good bye to ya'll.**


End file.
